This invention relates generally to printers/plotters, and more specifically to print carriages having inkjet print cartridges removably mounted thereon.
It is common to have several inkjet print cartridges in a single carriage of an inkjet printer. But in some instances these cartridges may have different capabilities and therefore have different electrical interconnect designs connecting the cartridges to the printer. For example, the number and pattern of electrical contacts may differ between the different types of cartridges, such as in cartridges which have different print resolutions.
Many multi-pen set printers have addressed the issue of improving output quality and the speed of output without increasing the resolution of the entire pen set and thus their cost and complexity. Some have improved output quality through improved addressability and some through improved printing algorithms. In such cases the improved output quality is not as good as the output quality from the higher resolution pen of the multi-resolution pen set.
Typically in inkjet printers, one print cartridge is black, another is a tri-compartment color cartridge, or a separate color cartridge is provided for each color component (e.g., cyan, magenta, yellow). The different types of nozzle arrays and differently designed color and black print cartridges, as well as other unique printhead characteristics all create the need for an inexpensive but reliable way to successfully mount such different cartridges into the same carriage.